Intrigued
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Hinata menghindari Neji. Dan dihindari oleh Hinata … bukan sesuatu yang baik bagi Neji—bukan bagi Neji yang sekarang. Karena itulah, Neji akan melakukan apa pun untuk mengetahui alasan mengapa Hinata menghindarinya. Meskipun itu artinya, dia harus menjadi seorang stalker ... / NejiHina for G.o.D event #1.


Ada yang aneh. Hyuuga Neji tahu pasti bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari sang sepupu yang selama ini selalu dilindunginya. Awalnya mungkin Neji tidak terlalu sadar, tapi setelah kejadian itu terjadi berulang, ia pun semakin yakin.

Perilaku Hinata kini sangat jelas di matanya; gadis itu selalu melengos setiap secara tidak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu—bahkan gadis itu kerap berputar arah secara mendadak jika dilihatnya Neji ada di depan. Belum lagi Hinata akhir-akhir ini sering pergi entah ke mana dan kerap memberi jawaban yang kurang meyakinkan setiap Neji bertanya.

Sesekali, saat Hinata sedang tidak waspada, Neji bisa melihat gadis itu tampak kebingungan dan kemudian menghela napas panjang. Namun, begitu Neji mendekat, Hinata hanya memberi satu cengiran canggung dan kemudian cepat-cepat menjauh.

Neji menggelengkan kepala dengan bingung saat melihat Hinata seolah _menghindarinya_. Tepat, itulah yang akhir-akhir ini Hinata lakukan terhadapnya. _Menghindar_. Dan dihindari oleh Hinata … bukan sesuatu yang baik bagi Neji—bukan bagi Neji yang sekarang.

Semenjak perang berakhir dan ia beserta beberapa korban perang lainnya kembali dihidupkan, Hinata mulai berperilaku aneh terhadapnya. Padahal Neji yakin, sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar tersadar sepenuhnya, ia bisa mendengar dan samar-samar melihat sosok Hinata yang menangisinya. Gadis itu bahkan memeluknya setelah kesadarannya kembali secara penuh.

Lalu, kenapa sekarang Hinata menghindarinya? Memang, Neji tidak perlu lagi menjaga sang _heiress_ sebagai _bunke_—bukankah segel yang mengekangnya selama ini sudah hilang akibat kematiannya sebelum ini? Seharusnya ia memang sudah tidak perlu lagi ambil pusing dengan apa pun yang dilakukan putri sulung Hyuuga Hiashi tersebut. Sudah tidak ada lagi _souke-bunke_ dalam keluarga Hyuuga sekarang. Kedudukan mereka sama. Apa justru karena itulah Hinata menghindarinya—karena gadis itu merasa takut kedudukannya disingkirkan oleh Neji?

Neji menyengir masam. Hinata tidak mungkin berpikir seperti itu. Lebih lagi, Neji ragu bahwa persoalan penerus keluarga ini pernah terlintas dalam benak Hinata. Rasanya Hinata nyaris tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada masalah semacam ini.

Ah—meditasinya benar-benar terganggu. Pikirannya terlalu dipenuhi oleh Hinata dan tingkah aneh gadis itu. Neji menghela napas panjang.

_Hinata-_sama_, apa yang kaupikirkan sebenarnya?_

* * *

**INTRIGUED**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic. So, this fanfis is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Warning**_** : **_**probably rush and OOC**_**. **_**This fic is kind of canon—AR**_**.**

_**Weird plot with a cliff-hanger ending. Tee-hee!**_

_**For**_** NejiHina: G.o.D **_**Event **_**#1; **_**theme**_**: HOPE.**

_**Happy reading**_**!**

* * *

"Hina-_neechan_?" tanya Hanabi—adik Hinata—sambil mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Gadis kecil itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya saat Neji bertanya perihal keanehan Hinata. Ya, langkah inilah yang akhirnya Neji pilih—bertanya pada Hanabi karena ia tidak bisa (dan sedikit enggan) bertanya langsung pada Hinata.

"Ya, Hinata-_sama_," jawab Neji sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke salah satu balok penyangga rumah yang ada di teras kediaman Hyuuga.

Hanabi tidak lagi memandang ke arah Neji dan terus menggerakkan kakinya yang tidak menyentuh tanah dalam gerakan menendang-nendang kecil. Mulutnya mengerucut, alisnya mengernyit, dan matanya sedikit menyipit. Meski wajah Hanabi hanya bisa terlihat sebagian dari posisi berdiri Neji saat ini, Neji bisa menyimpulkan bahwa gadis yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu tengah berpikir—mempertimbangkan.

"Kurasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan _Neechan_," jawab Hanabi dengan tatapan yang tidak juga mengarah ke Neji. "Dia bersikap biasa padaku." Hanabi menambahkan satu gerakan bahu yang mengedik. Mempertegas bahwa ia tidak tahu apa-apa—atau begitulah yang ingin dikesankan Hanabi.

Neji tidak serta-merta percaya. Gadis yang tengah duduk itu sekilas sempat terlihat tegang saat Neji pertama bertanya padanya.

"Jadi Hinata-_sama_ bersikap aneh hanya padaku?" tanya Neji lagi—berusaha memancing.

Mendadak, Hanabi berdiri dan tertawa terkekeh. "Mungkin itu hanya perasaan Neji-_nii_ saja," ujar Hanabi sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang pakaiannya yang berupa terusan hitam selutut. "Ngomong-ngomong, kurasa Neji-_nii_ tidak perlu memanggil Hinata-_nee_ ataupun aku dengan embel-embel '_sama'_ lagi."

Neji mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kebiasaan," jawabnya singkat.

Hanabi memutar bola matanya sambil bergumam 'Terserah' secara pelan sebelum ia kemudian berkata dengan lebih jelas, "Sudah, ya, Neji-_nii_, aku harus latihan sore sekarang. Oh, ya, kalau Neji-_nii_ begitu penasaran, kenapa tidak langsung bertanya saja pada Hina-_nee_?"

Neji tidak menyahuti ucapan yang disertai kerlingan jahil Hanabi tersebut. Hanabi sendiri tampak tidak mempermasalahkan dan ia langsung berjalan cepat-cepat menjauh dari Neji yang tidak juga beranjak dari tempatnya.

_Bagus_, pikir Neji, _mungkin setelah ini Hanabi juga akan buru-buru menghindar setelah melihatku seakan ia baru saja melihat han—tunggu. Apa karena itu?_

Neji merenung dengan sebelah tangan terletak di dagunya.

Mungkinkah Hinata justru takut padanya yang baru dibangkitkan dari kematian? Apakah di mata orang normal, orang yang berhasil dibangkitkan kembali dari kematian tidak ubahnya seperti mayat hidup atau zombie? Jika mengikuti logika, tentu saja kebangkitan kembali dari kematian adalah sesuatu yang nyaris mustahil. Terkadang, sesuatu yang mustahil dan bagaikan misteri itu akan menimbulkan ketakutan tersendiri, bukan?

Mata Neji tampak fokus, seolah ia merasa dugaan inilah yang paling masuk akal. Walau di satu sisi mereka menunjukkan rasa syukur bahwa Neji kembali dihidupkan, tapi mungkin di sisi lainnya mereka justru merasa takut dengan kebangkitan ini.

Ah—sial! Entah kenapa Neji jadi sedikit merasa tidak bersyukur atas kesempatan kedua untuk hidup yang tengah ia jalani saat ini. Seharusnya ia tidak berpikir seperti ini. Lagi pula, bukan hanya ia yang pernah dihidupkan kembali, 'kan? Sebut saja Gaara, Kakashi, serta Shizune—semuanya pernah kembali ditarik dari dunia kematian dan penerimaan orang-orang terhadap mereka tidak berubah.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Neji mencoba menghapuskan kembali dugaan tersebut dari benaknya. Mungkin bukan karena takut dengan alasan itu. Jadi, _sekali lagi_, kenapa Hinata menghindarinya?

Berbagai dugaan kembali Neji susun di benaknya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu serius—ya, ia menanggapi tingkah laku Hinata yang aneh ini sebagai suatu hal yang penting.

_Hinata-_sama_ mempunyai seorang pacar dan dia takut aku mengetahuinya? _Satu gelengan kepala. _Kenapa Hinata-_sama_ harus merasa takut padaku kalau dia sudah mempunyai pacar? Itu … haknya. Tapi kalau memang itu benar, siapa? Naruto-kah? _Gelengan lain._ Rasanya aku pernah mendengar selentingan yang mengatakan bahwa perasaan Hinata-_sama_ pada Naruto sudah berubah menjadi sebatas kekaguman pada seorang anutan. _

_Jadi … apa mungkin Inuzuka? _Alis mata Neji seakan bertaut di tengah. _Kudengar si Inuzuka itu menyukai Hinata-_sama_, tapi … aku tidak percaya. Jadi siapa? Siapa pacar Hinata-_sama_?! _

"_Tsk_!" Wajah Neji terlihat sedikit kesal saat kemungkinan mengenai adanya pacar yang disembunyikan Hinata itu disuguhkan oleh otaknya. Setelah beberapa saat memasang wajah kesal, pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu terdiam—perlahan wajahnya melunak. Ia pun menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya.

"Bukan, bukan permasalahan pacar," lanjut Neji, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Ia pun menemukan ketenangan dirinya kembali.

Dugaan mengenai pacar memang yang paling menarik tapi juga paling kecil kemungkinannya. Tapi seandainya itu benar, apa yang akan Neji lakukan? Pasrah membiarkannya?

Neji mengernyitkan alis. Pasrah—kata-kata itu sangat tidak enak didengar. Neji tidak menyukainya. Tidak, ia tidak bisa pasrah begitu saja. Sudah bukan sifatnya lagi untuk pasrah begitu saja. Menyebalkan memang, tapi Naruto sedikit banyak telah mengajarkannya—hanya dia yang bisa mengubah hidupnya. Dan jika ia merasa tidak rela Hinata mempunyai pacar (untuk satu dan berbagai alasan), maka dia tidak akan—_tidak boleh_—berdiam diri begitu saja.

Dia akan melakukan sesuatu. Bahkan jika ia harus menjadi _stalker_ bagi Hinata.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa, makan pagi di ruang makan kediaman Hyuuga berjalan dalam senyap. Hanya suara kunyahan yang nyaris tidak terdengar yang menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar. Hiashi selaku kepala keluarga memang sudah menekankan agar tidak ada yang bicara saat makan dan inilah yang terjadi—kesunyian total.

Suara yang pertama terdengar setelah keheningan panjang adalah suara Hiashi yang mengajak bicara Neji—yang sama-sama sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya—mengenai perihal _jutsu_ baru ataupun pembangunan kembali desa-desa yang sedikit hancur akibat perang. Saat pembicaraan baru akan beralih ke seputar _souke-bunke_, mendadak suara Hinata yang berhati-hati memutuskan pembicaraan mereka.

"_Otousan_, maaf memotong pembicaraanmu dengan Neji-_nii_," ujar Hinata yang membuat Hiashi menoleh ke arahnya, "a-aku harus pergi sekarang. Kurasa, Tenten-_chan_, Ino-_chan_, dan Sakura-_chan_ sudah menungguku sekarang."

Hiashi mengangguk dan menyatakan izinnya bagi Hinata untuk meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut. Setelah meminta pertolongan Hanabi untuk kemudian membereskan meja makan mereka—yang disetujui dengan mudah oleh Hanabi—Hinata pun bangkit dan meninggalkan ruang makan. Diam-diam, Neji memerhatikan setiap pergerakan Hinata.

"Jadi, Neji, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Hiashi sambil tertawa-tawa kecil.

Neji tersentak. "Hah? O-Oh, iya. Kurasa bagus juga, _Jiisan_."

"Kau setuju?" Hiashi membelalakkan matanya setengah tidak percaya. Hanabi hanya bisa mengulum senyum simpul—sekilas Neji melihat bahwa Hanabi tampak mati-matian menahan tawa agar tidak meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

Neji mengangkat sebelah alis dan tersenyum samar. Sedikitnya, ia enggan mengakui bahwa selintas lalu ia tidak benar-benar mendengarkan perkataan Hiashi akibat terlalu lekat memandang Hinata. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk terus berpura-pura paham akan apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

"Saya rasa … _ehm_, bagus juga. Ya, saya setuju …."

Sejujur-jujurnya, Neji pun sudah tidak tertarik pada pembicaraan ini. Ia juga sudah tidak bisa berpikir panjang. Ia sudah ingin beranjak dari sana dan mengikuti—membuntuti—Hinata. Ini adalah kesempatan yang sudah ia tunggu sejak kemarin, ia tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja.

"_Ano_, _Jiisan_. Mohon maaf, saya harus pergi sekarang. Eh … ada yang harus saya lakukan dengan Lee dan Gai-_sensei_."

"Ah, baiklah, baiklah." Hiashi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya memberi izin. Neji pun kemudian mengangguk hormat sekilas sebelum ia pun menjadi orang kedua yang meninggalkan ruang makan.

Setelah Neji pergi, sembari membereskan mangkuk dan piring yang ada di atas meja rendah, Hanabi berkata lamat-lamat dengan nada yang terdengar jahil,

"Taruhan, Neji-_nii_ pasti bermaksud membuntuti Hina-_nee_."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Neji untuk berhasil menangkap jejak Hinata. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak punya prasangka ataupun curiga bahwa Neji akan mengikutinya. Ini menjadi mudah bagi Neji. Tapi ia tetap harus berhati-hati. Akan sulit mengarang alasan apabila ada seseorang yang menangkap basah dirinya sedang membuntuti Hinata. Karena itulah, ia sedikit menjaga jarak dan membiarkan _byakugan_-nya aktif sekali-sekali untuk terus memantau lokasi Hinata.

_Konyol_, umpat Neji dalam hatinya, _memakai _byakugan_ untuk hal seperti ini … aku benar-benar …._

Neji tidak menyelesaikan kalimat dalam pikirannya begitu ia menyadari bahwa Hinata sudah berhenti bergerak. Sesuai perkataan Hinata, Neji bisa melihat ketiga _kunoichi_ lainnya di satu lahan kosong tampak sedang menunggu Hinata.

"Ba-bagaimana untuk hari ini?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, di rumahku saja," usul Tenten enteng, "orang tuaku sedang tidak ada di rumah."

"Hari ini kau bisa sampai jam berapa, Hinata?" tanya Ino sambil berkacak pinggang. "Apa kau akan latihan sore hari ini?"

_Latihan sore?_ tanya Neji dalam hati. Bola matanya kemudian sedikit bergulir ke atas—mencoba mengingat. Memang ada saatnya Hinata pulang agak malam dalam keadaan tubuh yang dipenuhi lumpur dan terlihat sedikit berantakan. Ah—tapi itu rasanya bukan sesuatu yang baru. Hinata memang sering menyebutkan alasan 'latihan sore' saat Neji menanyainya.

Namun, ada kalanya Hinata pulang dalam keadaan yang nyaris tidak berkeringat. Untuk bertemu teman-teman _kunoichi_-nya inikah?

Hinata menggeleng. "Ti-tidak. Waktunya sudah sangat mepet, karena itu … hari ini aku akan menemani kalian selama yang kalian mau."

"Maaf merepotkanmu, ya, Hinata." Kali ini Sakura yang berujar sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya. "Bagaimanapun, di antara kita, hanya kau yang paling terampil dalam _hal ini_."

"Tidak apa, Sakura-_chan_. Aku … kupikir aku juga akan mencoba untuk membuat bagianku hari ini."

"_Yosh_, sudah diputuskan!" ujar Tenten sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas. "Ayo kita semua semangat untuk hari ini!"

"Tunggu!" Seketika Ino merasa ada suatu pergerakan misterius dari tempat yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Matanya menyipit untuk memastikan. Ia bahkan berjalan sedikit untuk semakin meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tidak salah menduga. Namun yang gadis itu temui adalah kekosongan.

"Aneh," gumamnya sambil berjalan balik ke arah teman-temannya, "aku seperti melihat seseorang berambut cokelat tadi."

"_Hee_? Siapa? Kiba?" goda Tenten sambil menyikut Ino yang sudah kembali ke tengah-tengah mereka.

"Hah? Kenapa harus Kiba?" pekik Ino sambil melotot tidak percaya. Sedikit rona merah mewarna wajahnya.

Selanjutnya pembicaraan mereka mengalir menjadi olok-olok untuk sang _kunoichi_ berambut pirang. Namun, di sela-sela pembicaraan yang terdengar semakin ramai itu, hanya Hinata yang terdiam. Matanya tampak memandang lekat-lekat lokasi yang menjadi sumber kecurigaan Ino. Alisnya berkerut semakin dalam.

_Rambut cokelat? Jangan-jangan …._

Hinata sudah akan mengaktifkan _byakugan_ saat mendadak ia merasa tangannya ditarik. Rupa-rupanya Ino hendak mencari sekutu agar pembicaraan yang memojokkan dirinya ini segera berakhir. Gadis berambut pirang itu pun 'memaksa' Hinata untuk menyetujui usulnya agar mereka segera berhenti berbicara dan langsung bergegas ke tempat Tenten.

Anggukan persetujuan diberikan Hinata dan dengan itu, permasalahan dengan 'sosok berambut cokelat' itu pun terlupakan untuk sementara.

**o-o-o-o-o**

_Jadi cuma untuk bertemu teman-teman _kunoichi_-nya?_

Neji mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke depan. Postur tubuhnya sudah membentuk kuda-kuda—ekspresi wajahnya menegaskan keseriusannya.

_Kenapa dia harus diam-diam? Apa ada rahasia lain yang ia sembunyikan?_

Tangan kirinya menyerang udara kosong dengan cepat. Sembari membayangkan lawan fiktif, kakinya pun beringsut ke depan dan tangan kanannya pun melaju ke posisi yang dibayangkan sebagai letak dada lawannya.

_Kesimpulan yang bisa kutangkap dari pembicaraan tadi, mereka meminta Hinata-_sama_ untuk mengajari mereka membuat 'sesuatu'. Dan hari ini, Hinata-_sama_ akan membuat bagiannya sendiri._

Neji melakukan gerakan berputar dan sedikit membungkuk sebelum memajukan kembali tangan kanannya—menyerang sang lawan fiktif—ke posisi yang diandaikan sebagai perut. Ia kemudian melebarkan jarak kedua kakinya dan dalam sekejap ia sudah berpindah tempat sebelum melancarkan serangan lain.

Hal yang lebih dikuasai Hinata-sama … _serangan dengan tangan kosong_? Tapi di sana juga ada Sakura. Kurasa bukan latihan untuk menguasai suatu teknik. Urusan perempuan ….

Neji berdiri tegak dan membiarkan tangannya menggantung di sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Matanya memejam sebentar sebelum tangannya mengepal dan menyisakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Begitu matanya kembali terbuka, ia pun melancarkan gerakan 'menotok' tubuh lawan secara terus-menerus di beberapa posisi yang dibayangkan sebagai titik vital lawannya, dengan kecepatan yang nyaris sulit diikuti mata biasa.

_Memasak? Kue? Cokelat?_

Gerakan Neji berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Matanya membelalak sempurna.

"Cokelat," gumamnya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat sebentar lagi. Hinata sempat berkata bahwa 'waktunya sudah sangat mepet'. Waktunya—hari Valentine.

Neji nyaris sumringah. Tapi ia menahan diri. Ia hanya berdiri tegak sambil menyeka keringat yang baru sedikit mengalir di sekitar pelipisnya.

Kebanggan karena ia bisa menebak intensi Hinata hanya terasa dalam waktu yang singkat. Selanjutnya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus bermunculan seolah mereka belum siap meninggalkan Neji.

_Kenapa Hinata-_sama_ harus menyembunyikan fakta kalau akhir-akhir ini ia pergi untuk membantu teman-temannya membuat cokelat Valentine? _

Alis Neji kembali mengernyit.

_Dan yang lebih penting, untuk siapakah cokelat yang akan Hinata-_sama_ buat hari ini?_

**o-o-o-o-o**

Menjelang malam, Hinata baru sampai di rumahnya. Saat memasuki pelataran, ia bisa melihat Neji yang tengah duduk di teras. Pandangan mereka pun bertemu secara tidak sengaja.

Seperti biasa, Hinata langsung melengos. Gerakan kakinya yang mendadak lebih cepat semakin memperkuat kesan bahwa Hinata benar-benar ingin menghindari Neji. Semula, Neji sudah menetapkan hati bahwa ia tidak akan terang-terangan mempertunjukkan rasa ingin tahunya. Namun, melihat Hinata yang langsung bergerak menjauhinya—bahkan ia seperti enggan menyapa—Neji pun sedikit merasa tersinggung.

Neji langsung berdiri dan sebelum Hinata dapat menghilang ke dalam kamarnya, Neji sudah berhasil menghentikan gadis itu dengan menahan lengannya. Hinata tercekat tapi tetap bungkam. Ia pun tidak langsung berpaling untuk melihat ke arah Neji—sebaliknya ia bertahan dengan posisi memunggungi Neji dan kepala yang sedikit tertunduk. Helai-helai rambut Hinata berjatuhan sehingga sedikit menghalangi Neji untuk melihat ekspresinya.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka hanya bisa terdiam di lorong depan kamar Hinata. Untunglah saat itu orang-orang justru sedang sibuk di ruang utama kediaman Hyuuga—menunggu waktu makan malam tiba. Namun, hal inilah yang menyebabkan Neji harus buru-buru menyelesaikan urusannya dengan sang gadis di hadapannya—sebelum seseorang menghampiri dan mengatakan bahwa makan malam sudah siap.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kau menjelaskan padaku," ujar Neji berusaha agar suaranya terdengar setenang mungkin, "tentang alasan kenapa kau menghindariku, Hinata-_sama_."

Hinata menahan napas sejenak. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah lama sejak mereka saling bertukar kata secara 'benar'. Dan seperti kata Neji, ada alasan di balik semua ini.

"A-aku …."

Neji melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Namun, ia masih tetap waspada—tidak akan membiarkan Hinata melarikan diri begitu saja. Hinata sendiri menyadari bahwa meski Neji sudah melepaskan pegangannya, tidak berarti pemuda itu akan serta-merta membiarkannya pergi tanpa memberi penjelasan apa-apa.

Cepat atau lambat, Hinata memang harus memberitahukannya pada Neji. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya Neji tahu. Namun, terlebih dahulu Hinata ingin memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya sendiri. Ia pun berbalik untuk menghadap ke arah Neji. Kepalanya masih agak tertunduk, dan ia tidak langsung melihat ke bola mata Neji.

"Sebelumnya … bo-boleh aku bertanya sesuatu terlebih dahulu?"

Neji mengangguk dalam diam.

"Apa tadi pagi, Neji-_nii_ … mengikutiku sampai ke lapangan kosong?"

_Ugh_!

Neji meringis. Padahal ia sudah sengaja menjauh segera setelah ia tahu bahwa Hinata akan ke tempat Tenten. _Setidaknya Hinata-_sama_ tidak ke tempat laki-laki_, begitu pikir Neji tadi. Dan dengan membawa perasaan 'aman' yang semu, Neji pun pulang ke rumah dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan berlatih dan kemudian melakukan meditasi (yang semuanya sedikit terdistraksi dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya mengenai Hinata).

Ternyata, usahanya untuk tetap tidak terlihat, gagal. Hinata menyadari keberadaannya. Entah bagaimana gadis itu tahu dan walau Hinata masih terdengar tidak yakin dengan pertanyaannya sendiri, Neji berpikir bahwa berbohong bukanlah langkah yang baik.

"Ya," aku Neji akhirnya, "maafkan aku. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin tahu alasan mengapa kau menghindariku akhir-akhir ini."

Giliran Neji berbicara berakhir. Sekarang waktu yang tersedia adalah waktu bagi Hinata untuk menjelaskan alasannya. Neji sudah menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan jujur dan Hinata akan merasa bersalah jika ia melontarkan kebohongan. Lagi pula, Hinata harus segera menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini sebelum Neji berbalik membencinya.

"Aku … aku tidak bermaksud menghindari Neji-_nii_ selamanya." Hinata menelan ludah dengan gugup. Ia kemudian memilin-milih ujung jaketnya sementara kepalanya semakin menunduk—seakan mencegah Neji melihat rona-rona merah yang semakin lama semakin terlihat menghias wajahnya.

Neji mengangkat alisnya. Tanpa dipikirkan baik-baik, Neji pun kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Apa kau menghindariku karena kau sudah punya pacar?"

Spontan Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. "Eh?" tanyanya seolah ia ingin memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak bermasalah.

Neji belum akan berhenti. Ia ingin semuanya jelas hari ini. Jika Hinata tidak bisa blak-blakan mengatakannya, biarlah ia yang memberi petunjuk dan pancingan sehingga Hinata dapat menjawab dengan mudah hanya dengan berbekal kata 'ya' dan 'tidak'. Atau jika memang itu pun terlalu sulit, Hinata tinggal menggerakkan kepalanya—menggeleng atau menggangguk.

"Kau takut … pacarmu salah paham pada … _ehm_ … kedekatan kita?"

"A-aku tidak—belum punya pacar," ungkap Hinata yang kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Neji mengangguk. Bukan pacar—Hinata belum punya pacar. Sedikit kelegaan menyusup ruang di dadanya. Tapi, ini belum benar-benar berakhir.

"Atau ini … tentang orang yang akan sangat beruntung mendapatkan cokelatmu besok?"

Mata Hinata terbelalak. "Da-da-da-dari mana Neji-_nii_ tahu kalau aku membuat cokelat?" Hinata mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan meletakkannya di depan dada. Tanpa Neji ketahui, Hinata benar-benar panik sekarang.

Bagi Neji, satu skor untuk tebakannya. Hinata memang membuat cokelat. Hinata sudah membuka kartunya sendiri. Padahal, jika Hinata tidak sepanik itu, ia masih bisa mencoba berkelit—mengingat cokelat yang sudah ia buat tidak ada bersamanya saat ini. Tindakan antisipasinya dengan menitipkan cokelat buatannya di rumah Tenten sama sekali tidak berguna; Neji berhasil menduganya dan Hinata dengan mudah mengakuinya.

"Aku hanya menebak-nebak saja," jawab Neji sambil mengangkat bahunya, "dari pembicaraan kalian di lapangan kosong tadi."

Hinata melirik-lirik dengan gelisah. Apa ia harus membongkarnya sekarang? Padahal ia bermaksud menyimpan rahasia ini sampai tiba saatnya—sampai besok. Ia tidak ingin membohongi Neji, tapi ia juga tidak ingin memberi tahunya sekarang.

"Maukah," Hinata sudah memutuskan, inilah yang bisa ia katakan untuk sekarang, "maukah Neji-_nii_ menunggu sampai besok?"

Jikalau Hinata mau mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan melihat ke arah Neji, tentu ia akan dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut Neji saat itu. Namun, Hinata justru terlalu takut—dan malu—untuk memandang wajah Neji. Ia takut, jika ia menatap mata Neji, tanpa sadar ia akan menceritakan semuanya pada sang kakak sepupu. Meski mungkin sebagian rencananya sudah terbongkar, Hinata tetap ingin menjalankan rencananya.

"Baiklah," kata Neji akhirnya. "Aku akan menunggu sampai kau sendiri yang menceritakannya padaku."

Hinata mengangguk. "Terima kasih." Lalu gadis itu pun melesat masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Selama beberapa saat Neji termenung. Satu harapan—harapan yang dirasanya nyaris mustahil—mendadak muncul memenuhi dirinya. Ia tidak ingin langsung percaya begitu saja pada dugaannya, tapi ia juga tidak ingin berhenti berharap.

Berhenti berharap sekarang? Bahkan ketika Hinata masih terang-terangan menunjukkan bahwa ia menyukai Naruto, Neji tidak pernah membiarkan harapannya padam. Sejak pertama bertemu Hinata, Neji sudah menyimpan harapan ini terhadap sang gadis. Meski ia sempat membenci Hinata, tapi toh setelah keduanya kembali merajut hubungan yang baik, harapan yang sempat ditekan itu kembali keluar ke permukaan.

Kini pertanyaan lain muncul di dalam benak Neji: Apakah harapannya kali ini akan menemui cahaya terang? Atau ini hanya bentuk dari halusinasi akibat harapan yang terlalu besar?

Neji membiarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu bercokol di benaknya begitu saja. Tidak terjawab—tidak untuk sekarang. Ia pun meninggalkan tempatnya segera setelah Hanabi memanggil untuk menginformasikan bahwa makan malam akan segera disajikan.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Malam itu Neji tidak benar-benar bisa tertidur. Pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan Hinata. Satu demi satu pertanyaannya nyaris terjawab hanya berdasarkan analisanya semata. Tentang mengapa Hinata menghindarinya, tentang cokelat yang dibuat gadis itu, dan tentang harapannya sendiri.

Begitu Neji akhirnya bisa terlelap, tak lama matahari sudah kembali muncul malu-malu dari arah timur. Ia pun dipaksa bangun dengan kondisi mata yang sedikit merah dan kepala yang agak pusing. Itu memang kesalahannya sendiri—ia terlalu asyik berpikir dan terus memaksakan diri untuk terjaga sampai ia merasa tidak lagi dapat berpikir apa-apa dan jatuh tertidur dengan sendirinya.

Setelah bersiap-siap—mandi dan bertukar pakaian—Neji pun keluar dari kamarnya. Yang ia lihat setelah ia menggeser pintu kamarnya membuat jantung Neji nyaris meloncat keluar dari tempatnya. Sekejap saja, ia yang sudah hendak menguap langsung menelan mentah-mentah segala rasa kantuknya. Matanya terbuka lebar demi menghadapi sosok berambut indigo yang sudah menunggu di depan kamarnya.

"Hi-Hinata-_sama_?" Neji mengumpat dalam hati—merutuki bicaranya yang mendadak tergagap. _Oke, tenangkan dirimu, Neji._ "Ada apa?" tanyanya setelah ia merasa jauh lebih tenang.

"Tolong, mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku 'Hinata-_sama'_," ujar Hinata lembut. Kedua tangan gadis itu masih tersembunyi di balik punggungnya. "Panggil aku … dengan namaku saja."

Mendengar permintaan Hinata, Neji merasa napasnya berhenti selama sepersekian detik. Ia sudah akan membuka mulutnya lagi tapi kemudian mengatupkannya. Seperti jawaban yang pernah ia berikan pada Hanabi, ini semua hanyalah masalah kebiasaan. Namun, permintaan ini datang langsung dari Hinata sendiri. Hinata seolah ingin semakin memperkecil jarak di antara mereka.

Neji pun menghela napas. Ia kemudian tersenyum. "Baiklah … Hinata."

Bagaikan refleks, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Meskipun ia sendiri yang meminta Neji memanggil namanya langsung, tapi Hinata tidak menyangka bahwa secepat ini Neji akan menyebutkan namanya. _Hanya namanya_.

Suara Neji terus terngiang di benaknya. Perlahan-lahan, wajah Hinata memerah. Dan begitu rona merah tersebut nyaris melahap habis wajahnya, Hinata langsung melangkah mundur secara serampangan dan kemudian mendapati kepalanya yang berbenturan dengan tiang penyangga rumah.

"_Khhhh_!" pekik Hinata yang langsung menyentuh kepala belakangnya.

"Hinata-sa … Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" Neji pun tidak tinggal diam. Ia langsung menarik Hinata agar gadis itu maju selangkah dan kemudian mengelus lembut kepala Hinata. Saat ia melakukan itu, dadanya yang bidang menjadi satu-satunya hal yang dapat terlihat oleh mata Hinata.

Wajah Hinata semakin dan semakin memerah. Sekarang semua inderanya sudah dikuasai oleh Neji sepenuhnya. Suara Neji yang masih terus terngiang di kepalanya, sentuhan lembut Neji di kepalanya, sosok tegap Neji yang menjadi satu-satunya fokus pandang, harum samar sabun yang digunakan Neji …. Semuanya seolah siap merampas kesadaran Hinata.

Tapi, Hinata tidak boleh pingsan sekarang!

"Neji-_nii_!" seru Hinata sambil mendorong Neji di dadanya. Tapi ia tidak sekadar mendorong—suatu benda yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di balik tangannya kini sudah menempel di dada Neji. "U-untukmu … cokelat … terima kasih …."

Alis Neji terangkat. "Cokelat … terima kasih?"

"Karena sudah … melindungiku saat perang yang lalu."

Hanya sebatas inikah perasaan Hinata padanya? Neji membeku. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka. Ternyata, bagi Hinata, Neji memang hanya sebatas 'pelindung'. Tapi, masih ada waktu, bukan? Walau menyakitkan, Neji masih bisa berjuang. Ia tidak akan memaksa Hinata untuk terburu-buru membalas perasaannya.

Setelah menghela napas, Neji memaksakan sebuah senyum dan siap mengambil cokelat itu.

"Terima ka—"

"Bu—bukan!" seru Hinata cepat. Dengan mata yang membelalak lebar dan wajah yang sangat memerah, Hinata memandang Neji sekilas. Neji terang-terangan memasang wajah terkejut sekaligus bertanya. Hinata memutus kontak mata dengan Neji.

"Uh … maaf. Bukan … bukan sekadar cokelat terima kasih. Aku …." Ucapan Hinata terhenti di sana.

Neji berdiri di tempatnya dan mengamati Hinata yang sudah kembali menunduk—mati-matian berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Tangannya yang terulur tampak sedikit bergetar dan jika penglihatan Neji tidak salah, Hinata bahkan sudah menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sembari tersenyum, Neji pun akhirnya mengambil benda berbentuk hati yang dibungkus dengan kertas berwarna merah dan dililit dengan pita berwarna keemasan tersebut. Tanpa Hinata ketahui, Neji tengah mati-matian menahan diri agar ia tidak langsung merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Sungguh, demi apa pun, Neji tidak ingin membuat Hinata takut—lebih-lebih ia tidak ingin melihat Hinata pingsan karena ulahnya.

"Terima kasih," ujar Neji lembut dan terdengar sedikit berhati-hati. Bagaimanapun, ia masih berusaha mengontrol dirinya serta detak jantungnya yang terasa makin menggila. Ini melebihi dugaannya. Kesenangan yang ia rasakan ini tidak dapat tergambarkan hanya dengan analisa dan dugaan semata.

Meskipun demikian, semua tidak selesai sampai di sini.

"Tapi," lanjut Neji ragu-ragu, "aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa kau harus menghindariku sedemikian rupa?"

"A-aku …." Hinata tahu, inilah saatnya untuk menjelaskan. "Saat pertama aku menyadari perasaan ini, aku merasa sangat aneh …. Rasanya aku jadi tidak bisa lama-lama menatap Neji-_nii_. Kepalaku selalu dipenuhi o-oleh sosok Neji-_nii_." Hinata menarik napas sejenak. "Un-untuk melupakannya, aku mencoba mengalihkannya dengan latihan sampai aku merasa begitu kelelahan hingga malamnya aku langsung dapat tertidur dengan cepat."

Neji terdiam. Ia belum tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dan memang, Hinata tampak belum akan berhenti.

"Tapi, makin lama, cara itu tidak lagi ampuh. Dalam latihan pun, aku kerap memikirkan Neji-_nii_. Aku berlatih agar semakin kuat, agar aku tidak lagi menjerumuskan Neji-_nii_ dalam bahaya …."

"Tapi aku tidak keberatan untuk—"

Hinata mengangkat tangannya. Neji berhenti seketika.

"Aku tidak mau …," ujar Hinata lagi sembari menggeleng, "aku yang sekarang, pasti tidak akan sanggup … ti-tidak akan sanggup kalau Neji-_nii_ …."

_Ah, masa bodohlah!_

Neji pun mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung memeluk Hinata. Ia tidak mengharapkan gadis itu akan langsung balik memeluknya, ia bisa merasakan keterkejutan gadis itu akibat 'serangan'-nya yang memang tiba-tiba.

"Aku senang, kau kini memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku," ujar Neji sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia sedikit membungkuk dan membiarkan dagunya bersandar nyaman di pundak Hinata. "Aku pun, aku pun tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Perlahan, Hinata mengangkat tangannya. Pelukan Neji … kini berbalas. Harapannya bukan halusinasi, harapannya bukan lagi sekadar bunga tidur.

"Aku menyayangimu, Hinata. Sangat." Neji mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Hinata. "Segala tentangmu selalu membuatku bertanya. Segala tentangmu selalu membuatku ingin tahu lebih dan lebih banyak lagi. Segala tentangmu … selalu menggerakkanku untuk melakukan hal-hal yang kupikir tidak akan pernah aku lakukan."

"Neji-_nii_ …." Hinata membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam di dada Neji. Dengan suara samar, ia kemudian berkata, "Segala tentangmu … membuatku menjadi kacau. Tapi … hanya dengan memikirkanmu, aku merasa bahwa aku … bisa mengatasi semua. Neji-_nii_ adalah … kekuatanku … mulai saat ini dan seterusnya …."

Tidak terkira rasa senang yang Neji rasakan hari ini. Senyumnya tak juga menghilang. Siapa sangka akan tiba hari Valentine yang terasa semanis ini bagi Neji?

Semua yang terjadi _seakan_ berlangsung di luar ekspektasi. Meski Neji memang sudah menduga-duga, tapi antara dugaan dan fakta nyata tetap memiliki perbedaan besar di dalamnya. Dalam dugaan, ekspektasi itu bersifat samar sementara dalam fakta … ya! Ekspektasi itu sudah mewujud menjadi suatu kenyataan. Dan ekspektasi yang berbalas, membuat segalanya jauh, jauh terasa lebih menyenangkan.

"_Ahem_!"

Dehaman itu membuat Neji dan Hinata langsung melepas pelukannya. Keduanya buru-buru menoleh—bahkan tidak sempat menyembunyikan rona merah yang seketika terbentuk.

"Aku datang untuk memberi tahu kalian bahwa sarapan sudah siap," ujar Hanabi sambil menyeringai. "Tapi sepertinya aku harus bilang pada _Tousan_ agar sarapan paginya diundur sebentar."

"E-e-eh! Ti-tidak usah, Hanabi-_chan_! Aku dan Neji-_nii_ akan ke ruang makan sekarang."

"Ya-Yaa—aku akan …," Neji berhenti sebentar dan melihat bungkusan merah berbentuk hati yang masih ada di tangannya, "aku akan segera menyusul ke ruang makan."

Hanabi cekikikan. Baru saja Neji akan masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya untuk menyimpan cokelatnya, celetukan Hanabi membuat langkah Neji berhenti seketika.

"—dan karena Neji-_nii_ sudah setuju—kemarin dia terang-terangan mengatakannya pada _Tousan_—jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"Ha-Hanabi-_chaaan_," rengek Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah. Hinata bahkan kini sudah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Hanabi mengerling ke arah Neji yang membatu. Tatapan Neji seolah berkata, 'Kapan aku mengatakannya?' dan Hanabi menangkap pertanyaan ini.

"Kemarin, saat makan, bukankah _Tousan_ bertanya pada Neji-_nii_, 'Setelah ini, karena masalah _souke_ dan _bunke_ sudah tidak ada masalah, bagaimana kalau kau menikah saja dengan Hinata?'" Hanabi berhenti sambil memberikan cengiran jahil. "Dan jawaban Neji-_nii_ … tidak perlu aku ingatkan, 'kan?"

Satu.

Dua.

Ti—HEEEH?!

"Dan setelah melihat kalian berpelukan tadi—yang akan menjadi berita bagus bagi _Tousan_—kurasa aku bisa berharap bahwa tak lama lagi aku akan mendengar tanggal pasti mengenai pernikahan kalian—minimal pertunangan kalian. Nah, aku kasih tahu _Tousan_ dulu, ya? Sampai bertemu di ruang makan!"

Tinggallah Neji dan Hinata yang terbengong-bengong di tempatnya. Keduanya langsung larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing yang sepertinya tidak jauh berbeda.

Menikah? Bukankah itu terlalu cepat? Neji dan Hinata masih terlalu muda—keterikatan dengan pernikahan bisa jadi bukan ide yang baik bagi mereka sekarang. Masih banyak yang harus mereka lakukan sebelum segalanya bergulir ke arah yang lebih sakral. Lebih dari itu, baru hari ini keduanya mengakui bahwa masing-masing mempunyai perasaan yang sama!

Pun demikian, Neji mendadak tampak tak lagi peduli pada tempo yang berjalan cepat tersebut. Ia malah menyeringai nakal pada Hinata yang masih tampak tidak percaya.

"_Ne_, Hinata? Bagaimana menurutmu?" Neji kemudian berjalan mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Neji membuka pita emas di bungkus cokelat Hinata dan kemudian melilitkannya secara asal ke jari manis sang gadis.

Hinata terbelalak melihat jari manis tangan kirinya yang sudah dihiasi oleh pita emas. Selama beberapa saat, tatapannya terpaku hanya pada jemari yang mendadak tidak lagi kosong tersebut. Setelah puas mengamati, ia pun mengangkat wajah dan menatap wajah Neji. Pemuda serius itu memang selalu serius pada ucapannya—dan kali ini keseriusannya tampak diwarnai oleh pengharapan yang begitu jelas di mata Hinata.

Melihat ekspresi seperti itu dari wajah Neji, Hinata tidak dapat lagi menahan diri. Ia akhirnya tertawa kecil.

"Aku …."

Jawaban pun meluncur dari mulut Hinata.

Dan …

Seketika itu juga …

Neji terbangun dari tidur nyenyak dan mimpi indahnya!

Matanya membelalak lebar sementara ia masih merasakan degup jantungnya yang berdebar. Neji sesaat merasa linglung. Mimpi tadi terasa begitu nyata hingga ia meragukan kebenaran dari kondisinya saat ini.

Ia terduduk dan kemudian menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya semula. Masih di atas _futon_-nya, Neji menolehkan kepala ke kanan-kiri dengan agak terburu-buru untuk memperoleh kembali kesadarannya.

Ia masih di kamar dan sekarang sudah tanggal empat belas, pukul lima tiga puluh pagi. Tidak salah lagi—cerita indah tadi hanya mimpi yang ia lihat setelah ia akhirnya jatuh tertidur tanpa ia sadari.

Neji menelan ludah. Mimpi yang begitu nyata itu bagaikan refleksi dari tiap-tiap harapannya. Sebegitu terpengaruhnya ia oleh perkataan Hinata mengenai penjelasan yang akan ia dapatkan hari ini hingga ia kemudian bermimpi seperti itu. Ya—tiap kata dan tingkah laku yang diucapkan Hinata kemarin telah menumbuhkan harapan besar dalam diri Neji. Disadari atau tidak, diakui atau tidak.

"_Haaaah_ … aku ini …."

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Neji kembali menutup mata sebelum sebelah tangannya memencet pangkal hidung. Selama beberapa saat, ia terdiam dalam posisi tersebut. Sampai … didengarnya suara-suara kecil dari luar kamar yang memaksanya untuk membuka mata dan semakin menajamkan pendengaran. Alisnya pun mengernyit dan ia segera menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup.

Lalu—

"Ne-Neji-_niisan_, kau sudah bangun?"

—ia pun membiarkan harapannya kembali membumbung tinggi saat suara milik perempuan yang menghias mimpinya terdengar dari balik pintu.

*********終わり*********

* * *

… _Second fanfict_ untuk NejiHina G.o.D event #1. :D Jadi, inti cerita ini adalah … Neji terlalu ngarep~ /plak! X"D

Mimpinya terkesan terlalu nyata, ya? Jadi ceritanya, adegan dalam mimpi itu terkesan nyata saat Neji masih mimpi. Saat dia udah bangun, sih, pasti ingetannya kayak yang loncat-loncat. Sama kayak kita kalau lagi mimpi, saat di dalam mimpi, semuanya terkesan ngalir dan masuk akal aja. Saat udah bangun, baru deh ngerasain aneh-anehnya. Wkwkwk /ngeles. Se-sebenernya, kalau mimpinya dari awal udah dibuat aneh, takutnya ketahuan kalau itu cuma mimpi ... so yeah! :p

Nah, akankah semuanya berjalan sebagaimana mimpi Neji? Atau ada sesuatu yang lain yang tidak terduga pada kenyataannya? Saya serahkan semuanya pada imajinasi dan harapan _reader_-_tachi_. /eaaaa XD

_Yosh_, sekian dulu deh cuap-cuapnya. Nah, sekarang sila beri komentar, kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
